Heaven Meets Hell
by Devilssaint
Summary: Kagome princess of heaven, inuyasha the dark prince. See what happens to them. What will lay ahead for our two young lovers. Enjoy guys.
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys, I just thought I put up the first chapter to get you guys wanting more, or at least interested, but until I see more reviews and have more idea's I may slow down, but that most likely not going to happen, because I love to write. Anyway review people. 

Heaven:

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... This is nice..." If you look in you can see a very beautiful room with white and pink. Inside the bathroom you seen a tub, with a white see through curtain surrounding the tub. In the tub you see water, with white and pink peties in the water and a girl rubbing oil on her arms and her hair up in a white towel. (All you dirty minds, you can't see her naked because of the peties). The girls name is kagome.

"This is wonderful, I can stay here all day. I wish there was something else to do, like go to that club dark blood. Father would forbind it, but with a smile I have to go, I feel the need to go there."

She stands up and strectches her muscles. She gets out of the tub, and towels of herself, and walks into her bed room.

"This is the night I will never forget, now what clothes to wear. Hmmmmmm. It can't be white, it will make me too outta place and I don't need my father knowing what is going on. I wish I had friends, but that doesn't mean I can't have alittle fun."

She smiles, changes herself into a outfit. She wears a black tank top, and dark blue jeans fitting her curves perfectly. She puts on black boots, some make-up, and fixes her hair. "Let the fun begin." She then teleports herself down to earth where the club is.

Hell:

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

"INU-YASHA WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

"Fuck off dad! I have things to do and don't need you around or sess to piss me off"  
His father sighed.

"Inu-yasha please calm down. All I want you to understand is that you are at a stage where a demon such as yourself is ready to take on a mate."

"Why me dad? Sesshomaru has a mate why can't you leave me alone?"

" I don't want to hear about your brother. He took a human as his mate and I respect and am dissappointed that he did, but you need one as well, and soon."

" Feh whatever. I'll handle it on my own. Thanks."

Sigh "Fine inu-yasha."

Inu-yasha stomps off to his room. He enters, and slams his door shut. He goes to his mirror.

" Miroku, sango."

Soon two images come up laying bed. (Of you can guess what they are doing).

"Miroku, Sango get your asses up!"

They both jump, and glared at the image of inu-yasha.

"Do you mind inu-yasha. Sango and I are busy."

" You mean was busy. Get up and get dress, the both of you. We are going to dark blood."

"Why inu-yasha?" sango asks.

" Because I need to burn off some steam, and I want you two with me." "You okay inu-yasha?" "Yes just peachy, my father wants me to find a mate, but not tonight, okay. So get up and get dress. We are leaving in 15 minutes."

They both groan, but nod their heads to inu-yasha, and image of them both disappear from inu-yasha's mirror. Inu-yasha changes into his different set of dark clothes, and walks out ready to head to the club, with his friends right behind him.

Well that's it so far more longer chapters heading your way. Remember review people. Bye, Catt.


	2. The meeting

CHAPTER: THE FIRST MEET: 

INSIDE THE CLUB:

Kagome's pov:

Damn, its hot in here. Wow this place is crowded. Ewwwwwwwww... What's that smell? It smells like someone having sex. Why would anyone have sex here? I don't know, and I don't want to know either. Okay girl claim down. Its time to have some fun! Kagome walks to the dance floor and starts flowing, moving with the crowd.

Inu-yasha pov:

"Humans smell weird, and they call me weird when I have fun killing someone slowly. Smirk That's why they are here for my entertainment, and for the pleasure of killing there sorry asses." He mumbles to himself.

Inu-yasha smells for his friends, and knows they are somewhere doing something he doesn't want to know. Then he stops. That smell, it smells like sweet, honey, and too pure to be in the crowd like this. A low growl An angel.

He can tell that angel was different from the rest. He should know because he usually kills them and know there smells. But this smell is different. He thought.

Inu-yasha looks for the source, and with a leap, he was near it's aura. When he did get a good look, he stopped. He then smirks, quite darkly.

"She is very beautiful, but is probably too easy to do away with. I still want to get a closer look."( Its quite amazing that no one notice what he's doing right?)

So inu-yasha goes into the crowd, getting looks from everyone. Barely. Women, guys, and thoses who would dare to even look at him really. He makes his way over to her and is right behind her. Her smell, her moves, her body. He couldn't stand it. He has to touch her. Get close to this pure angel. He starts moving with her. Wrapping his strong arms, and deadly hands around her waist. She seems to realize she has a partner, and wraps her arms around his neck, and turns her head slighty to look into his eyes while moving with him. And what beautiful eyes. They both thought. Blue meeting gold, and vise, versa.

End of pov:

They start bumping and grinding into each other. They seem to be in a trance. Inu-yasha can't get enough of this.Kagome in a simliar state. Not able to get enough of this either. Kagome can't seem to stop grinding herself into him, while he does the same. Inu-yasha can't seem to stop loving the soft feel of her skin, her smell. He has to have a taste. He moves his head closer to her neck and starts licking, sucking, nipping, all the while being mind full of his fangs. Kagome doesn't seem to mind. Moans softly at the feeling and doesn't even bother to realize his teeth aren't human. Inu-yasha can't take this anymore.

I don't care if she is an angel or not, no one as ever made me feel as aroused before like her. I want her to scream my name while I fuck her until she can't scream no more. I want her as my mate. Wait! What? Why would I want her as my mate? Because I want her even when it is forbbin. But has that ever stop me from doing whatever I want? He smirks against her skin and continues what he was doing. Yes she will be mine. Yes little angel you will be mine. He stops what he is doing to her neck, and goes to her ear. Kagome feels his hot breath on her ear and shudders. He whispers. "So tell me little angel what is your name?" Kagome went stiff as a board. They both stop dancing. She is out of the trance she was in and suddenly feels stupid, but mostly scared.

How could I not felt his demon aura the moment he walked in or when we started dancing? Kagome tries to pull away, but he holds her still. He whispers again to her ear, making her shudder because of his hot breath and the feel of his his body so close to her's.

"Now, now, little angel." He tsked. "Don't want to draw too much attention, now do we?"

Kagome shakes her head no. "Good." he says, and they continue to dance, but not in a trance like last time.

"who are you?" Inu-yasha smirks, and licks the lining of her earlobe. Kagome gasps, and brings her hands back to his neck and holds his hair tightly. Inu-yasha's smirk widen's. "My name is inu-yasha. What is yours dark angel?" He purred. "Kagome." She says breathlessly. "Very enchanting name kagome, I'll make sure to remember that."

"Who are you really inu-yasha?" Kagome asks. Inu-yasha breathes in her hair, and can't help but shudder. He then, brings a left hand up slowly. From her waist, to the valley between her breasts. He drags his claws up lightly to her throat, making her shudder. He gently wraps his hand around her throat to hold her still, to kiss, lick and lightly drag his fangs on her skin. He then brings his hand back down, making sure to drag his claws down lightly, glazing her right breast lightly, and back to holding her hips. Pressing her against him tightly. She gasps, he smirks, and he tighten's his hold, but not painfully. He nips, and sucks the earlobe and then whispers into her ear.

"Your dark prince."

Okay guys tell me what you think of this chapter so far okay. Review people. Bye, Bye


	3. Hot

CHAPTER: Hot:

Your dark prince.

Kagome can't help but feel aroused by him, even though she knows he is a demon. I need to get a good look at him. As if sensing what was on her mind, he whispers in her ear. "Kagome..." Purring slightly. "I think we need to talk somewhere abit more private." She whispers back. "I know inu-yasha, but how do I know you wont hurt me once we are alone?"

"Don't worry kagome I don't bit, much." Then licks the shell of her earlobe. All kagome could do is whimper and nod her head. Inu-yasha smirks, and with an inhuman speed has kagome against a wall in the far dark corner.

He has her trapped. He is like the prediator and she is the prey, at which he wants to devour.

He leans his face close to hers, and she can't help but stare straight into a dangerous man, no demon. He has his hands still on her waist and her hands holding tightly onto his front shirt. He whispers to her so she can only hear even though the music is up loud. She can feel his hot breath on her face and can't but feel tingles go down her spine.

"Tell me kagome what you want to hear. Hmmmmmmmmmm... I know you are full of questions and I have some myself, but I rather here it from you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what kagome?"

"Why have you not killed me yet? I'm an angel remember? We hate eachothers kind. We kill one another everyday. We never lust after another's kind, especially ones that are our enemies."

"That is simple. I have reasons not to kill you yet. I find myself drawn to you. I may hate your kind, hell I'll probably kill one of you tomorrow. But I wont kill something I find very fun toy with."

"You hardly know me and yet you find me fun toy with. You may just like me cause you haven't fucked anything in along time. I wont be your little toy inuyasha." She hiss at him. Inu-yasha hold tightens and she winced. He saw that and losened his grip slightly. He smirks though.

"I'd watch what you say angel. I just don't fuck anything and I don't just mate with anyone. When I take a mate it is for life. I don't need any brats around just yet.

"Why are you messing with me?"

"Because you are pure and anything that is pure will be easy to taint. But I don't want that for you kagome. I am dark and evil. Hell I like to just watch people die. On the plus side your like a challenge that needs the right pushing. And when I speak about pushing, its in another way." He smirks some more, and then leans his head in, to lightly nibble her neck to her collarbone.

"If you think I would let you fuck me your out of your legue devil boy. I am only a challenge for you. You have no idea who you are messing with. I would be alittle afraid of my father god, you aroggant prick." She stops talking, when she hears him start laughing.

"Really princess? Then you wouldn't mind the prince of the underworld not being scared now do you? No of course not. You see I could easily just snap your neck, and what will your dear old dad do when with me when he finds out what I did? Hmmmmmmm. I think you don't know who your messing with dark angel, I would be more afraid over the ruler of hell, and his sons." Not even one person can't go without having a chill go down his spine.

"Your... the son of...?"She said fearfully.

"That's right kagome."

He purrs and nuzzles his head on top of her head. He while ago can't seem to stop touching her and even in the most very intimate places any female feels the most pleasure, and all the while kagome can't seem to stop him, even if she wanted to. Kagome doesn't know what it is about inu-yasha. It is like something she never felt before. He is evil and she is good. Maybe its the bad boy thing. Who knows. All she wants to do is kiss him him senselessly.

Kagome can feel tears coming and that stops inu-yasha from what he was doing. She tries to hide her tear stain face. But inu-yasha is having none of that. Inu-yasha takes hold of her chin in one hand to get her to look at him in the face. Inu-yasha softens just a bit.

"Why are you crying kagome?"

"Because you'll probably kill me."

"I will never hurt you kagome. I maybe evil and not care, but I promise not to hurt you."

"You wont have me ever." She says ferisly trying to push him away, but he holds on tight. His eyes glowing darkly.

"Your mine kagome."

He crushes his lips to her, and she can't help kiss him back. This is forbbin, but it felt so good for them both. They hungryly kiss, tongues battling, groping at each other while making noises, of gasps, moans, growls, and grunts. While kissing kagome moved, her hands up to his face, hair and then feels his ears. That made inu-yasha and kagome stop, but kagome starts rubbing his ears. Inu-yasha growls and started kissing her again and kagome kissing back hungryly. After some more of kissing, they break for air. Kagome comes out of her trance and looks at inu-yasha. She pushes him away when she realize what they were doing was wrong and disappears before he can do anything.

Inu-yasha is in shock for a moment and then smirks. (If anyone is wondering why no one saw her diappear is because they are stupid.)

Inu-yasha still with a smirk goes outside to find sango and miroku waiting for him outside. Miroku and sango walk up to him. "Why you have a smirk on your face inu-yasha?" Miroku ask's. Sango nods her head in agreement. Inu-yasha continues to smirk even wider. "I found my soon to be mate."

Who they ask? Inu-yasha disappears with his friends right behind.

My dark angel...

Wow that was pretty long, well for me anyhow. Tell me what you guys think. Review... 


	4. Heaven

CHAPTER: HEAVEN, AND HELL:

After that little departure, kagome is at home in her room. Kagome is lining against her wall, a hand on her heart and breathing hard. Face flushed, feels embarass, and yet is left with want. Don't get kagome wrong. She has never done anything like that, especially with an enemy no less. A sexy enemy, but still an enemy nonetheless. Kagome pushes herself off the wall and walks to the bed.

She all but falls down on her queen size bed. Kagome lying on her back, with her hands behind her head, her staring up at the ceiling. Kagome's thoughts.

Sigh. What am I getting myself into? I hardly know him and yet I feel that I do. I hardly can believe that he is the son of the devil. I can understand that. I mean with the whole bad boy look. Wow, what a body. I know its hard to believe but, I was able to see him fully. He has such beautiful eyes, long sliver hair, cute ears, sexy lips, great skin color, and a body that will make any woman turn to puddle. But when he opens his mouth, he is such a jerk, so aroggant, and so full of himself. Yet sexy, dangerous, and WAIT... Hold the phone... I don't desire him. I would never, would never even want him! But yet I do. Sigh, this is getting me no where. I could never be with him and he can never even love me. I wont even go into that yet. I'm not ready to. Kagome sighs again and sits up. She stretches, and gets up. She walks to her draws, opens it, and pulls out clothes to be ready for a much needed bath. She closes her draw and sets her clothes on her bed. And right when she was going to get undress, there was a knock at the door.

" Who is it?"

A servant opens the door slowly enough to peek her head in.

" Sorry to disturb you mi'lady, but your father would like a word with you."

" Okay, tell him I'll be right there."

The servant nods her head and departs to inform her father that she is coming, shutting the door behind her.

Kagome sighs, and shakes her head. She knew this was coming. Her father probably knows that she went out without him knowing and is angry. Kagome does not regret her decision, because she is old enough to make them on her own. With that determine face on, kagome leaves her room, shutting the door behind her and walking down the hall to her father's room. Once infront of the doors she knocks. She hears a word enter, and she does, shutting the door behind her.

Kagome's father look's up with a smile he tells her to come sit down with him by the firer place. Kagome does with alittle caution. Kagome sits down and just stares at her hands that are folded in her lap, biting her lower lip alittle. Placing a hand on her folded hands, Kagome fsther speaks.

" Kagome, you have nothing to be nervious about. Yes I know about the sneaking out and going to that club, but," he takes his other hand and lifts her chin up to get her to look at him, smiling gently." you have to realize kagome that yes you are growing up, but I want you to be safe also. I don't like the idea of you getting hurt if you run into one of those demons, who hate our kind so much."

Kagome stares at her father in the eye and speaks.

" I understand father, I really do, I'm sorry if I worried you. But, dad I need to have fun, have freedom, and have friends. Dad I feel for some reason happy. I met someone and I can't seem to stop thinking about him. I hardly know him, but I feel that I've known him forever." Kagome looks down at her lap again with a blush on her cheeks.

He still smiles and nods his head in understanding. He speaks again.

" Kagome I want you to meet people and have freedom to yourself. I will let you have more of your freedom, if you promise to tell me where your going, and that your safe. Now as for this guy of yours, I want to meet him, but I wont push it. I want you to be ready when the time comes."

Kagome hugs her father tightly, eyes close, little happy tears coming down her face. Kagome pulls back with a smile on her face. She kisses him on the cheek.

" Thank you daddy, thank you, thank you. I'm so happy. When I'm ready I promise to tell you right away about the guy." Kagome hugs him again, stands up and all but runs out the door, to her room singing a happy tune, closes her door and gets ready for that bath.

Back to kagome's father

He sighs, and looks at the fire then to the open door. " Inu-yasha son of hell you better treat her right. I hope I made the right decision." He gets up sighing again and closes the door.

Okay guys that's it for now. I hope it's much better for you guys at least. Next chapter: Hell. Please review. Bye for now catt. 


	5. Hell

CHAPTER: HELL:

After the little departure through the portal realm, inu-yasha, miroku, and sango made it home. They stretch and then start walking toward their sperate rooms. Then a voice was heard as they walk down the hall.

"Inu-yasha, Sango, Miroku!"

All three were greeted by two boys. One of the boys jumped and hugged sango, and the other boy tried jumping on inu-yasha, but he caught him by the tail before he can.

He has him at eye level to stare straight at him. Gold meeting green. Inu-yasha speaks in a tone that made the boy stay very quiet and alert.

" Shippo, what have I told you about trying to jump on me?"

Shippo smiles sweetly and says. " But inu-yasha I wasn't jumping. I was hugging." He whined. Inu-yasha gets annoyed, vein popping, eyebrow twitching and then bloom! He throws shippo right into a wall. Shippo slides down the wall and now looks like this !

" Serves you right brat for getting on my goddamn nerves."

Inu-yasha hears a snicker and turns around quickly to see miroku holding a hand to his mouth trying not to laugh. Inu-yasha gives a murderious glare, and asks in a venomous voice.

" What the fuck is so goddamn funny lech?"

Miroku smiles innocently and says in a calm way.

" Why inu-yasha, I'm hurt you would think I would laugh at you. But, I do have a question are you angry because you couldn't finish feeling up on that innocent angel? Hmmmmmm..."

Miroku snickers and sango and her brother kohaku, try to hold in their laughter, and shippo well he is still from the blow. Inu-yasha blushes and then gets piss. He glares and starts walking slowly toward miroku claws ready. Miroku see's this and stops laughing and runs away screaming like a girl.

Inu-yasha runs after him and says. " GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" So the chase is on. Miroku running for his life and inu-yasha going to kill him. Then a loud voice was heard.

"INU-YASHA COME TO MY ROOM RIGHT NOW!"

Inu-yasha stops quickly and knows who that is. He sighs, and starts walking toward his dads room, throne room, or office, whatever you want to call it. Mind you inu-yasha could careless what is dad wants and as for the others they fleed to their rooms. Once inu-yasha got to the doors, he enters without so much as a knock. He leans against the wall arms cross and looking at his father with a bored expression on his face. Inu-yasha's father is streaming. He is red in the face and is holding onto the table, with his claws digging into the desk. His father speaks.

" Inu-yasha what is the meaning of this?"

Inu-yasha looks at him innocently and asks him. " I have no idea on what your talking about dad."

Inu-yasha father glares at him. " That's bullshit inu-yasha and you know it. I already know about you going to that club and you are almost ready to screw a whore of an angel!"

Inu-yasha glares at his father, clenching his hand so hard its a wonder why they haven't starting bleeding yet. Inu-yasha talks in a deadly tone that even scares his father a bit. " If you fucking call her a whore again you wont beable to release a breath before I slit your throat. And by the way, what I do and who I am with is my business. If you think for one moment that I am going to listen to an old fuck like you, you got another thing coming."

Inu-yasha turns around and gets ready to leave when he hears his father speaks again. " Why inu-yasha? why her out of all the demons here that has been wanting your attention for sometime now?"

"Those bitches aren't worth my time, she is." Inu-yasha's father says in an almost whisper with his head down in an almost defeated look, and when he was ready to speak again he looks up at his son's back facing him. " You know son this will cause many problems, and probably your future followers to lose respect towards you."

" I don't give a fuck about the people, they better learn to respect my future mate and you as well." With that he opens the doors and slams it behind him leaving his shocked father behind.

As inu-yasha was walking down the hall again to his room, he hears a silk voice. " Well little brother, it seems you have caused alot of trouble." Inu-yasha keeps walking to his room and when he is almost inside he glances over his shoudler again with a bored look and see's his brother stepping out of the shadow. Inu-yasha speaks. " Mind your own fucking business sesshomaru, and go home to rin." With that inu-yasha walks inside without seeing his own brother smirking and turns around to walk back home, back to his mate, ready to tell her the news.

Back to inu-yasha. After he closes the door he starts walking toward his mirror taking off his shirt all the while, leaving him half naked, and looking at the mirror.

"Kagome." Then the mirror starts to bring out an image. Inside the mirror you can see a steamy room. Inu-yasha is confused, but still watches as the mirror continues. He then hears a sigh and see's legs bent half out of water and making your way up you can see half of her breasts covered with soap. Then going up further, you see kagome with her eyes closed leaning against the tub, flowers floating around the tub. Her long hair flowing outside the tub with her head at the edge. Inu-yasha is in shock and then smirks.

This is going to be fun.

Okay people that's it for now. Please review, and then find out in the next chapter what inu-yasha is thinking or what is going to happen. Next chapter: bath. Bye for now, catt. 


	6. Bath and so much more

CHAPTER: Bath and so much more:

Kagome sighs into the bath. Her thoughts are mostly on inu-yasha. She may think he is the most rudest person in the world, but she can't help but be curious.

What is he like she wonders? Was he always evil and never cares about anything? Could or would he ever love anyone? He did say he is the son of hell, but he never menition his mother at all. What happen to her to make inu-yasha not talk about her? Well how can he when all he did was feel her up. Sigh.

Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't feel the wind change slighty, do to the presence of another. Inu-yasha is in the hinden part of her barthroom, arms cross, leaning against the wall, and just watching her. Staring at her, glancing at her with molding golden eyes. And what an eye full he got.

He can't help but stare and feel desire by her beauty, passion, and a warm feeling he never felt in a longtime. Yeah sure he just met her, but he would never hurt her. He would give her anything she wants. His eyes soften when she yawned, and a small peaceful smile played on her face. Yes he decide she will be his mate, and he would take care of her. Inu-yasha was snapped out his thoughts when someone starting speaking to him.

" You know," She said glancing at him over her shoudler. "its not polite to stare and not say a word." She wink and laughed alittle at the small blush on his cheeks, and she can't help but blush when she realizes she doesn't have any clothes on and there is a boy in her bathroom. Kagome ducks in the water further, embarassed, her head turned back around to hide the embarassment. Inu-yasha see's this and smirks. He comes out of the shadow of the bathroom corner he has been hiding in.

He slowly walks toward the tub and toward her. He puts both hands on the tub, both on each side of her head. He kneels down, and brings his head closer to her ear, inhaling her scent, and blowing softly on her ear. Kagome shivers and makes sure her chest is covered with her arms crossed. Kagome's blush deepens and inu-yasha smirks more.

Inu-yasha leans in closely to her ear. His hot breath on her ear, and kagome shudders more. Inu-yasha licks the shell of her ear, making kagome moan softly, eyes close and moving her head back slighty to expose her throat to him. But, he does nothing at all except speak to her.

" You know, I can never stop staring at a sight of a goddess that took my breath away. I came here to see you. I had to see you. I plan on taking this oppatunity to come and see you my dark angel."

He breathes, and nips alittle more moving down to her shoudler, licking and kissing, sucking, his hands moving to her neck and collarbone, massaging the muscles and claws lightly tracing her skin . Kagome breathes in and exhales deeply. Kagome stops him from going any further and tries to speak.

"I'm glad you came my dark prince. I can't help but miss you, and yet I only known you for a few hours."

Kagome turns in his arms, arms still over her chest . She notices him without a shirt first, looking at his chest makes her want to place soft kisses all over his chest, and run her hands through his beautiful hair and pet his cute ears. Kagome finally looks at him in the eye and smiles softly. Inu-yasha feels something at the pit of his stomach just watching her. Her soft beautiful smile, warm friendly eyes that show so much trust in him, he can't help but want to always be the one to make her smile like that. Inu-yasha looks deeply in kagome's eyes, his right hand cupping her cheek, smoothing his thumb over it softly. He gives a small smile in return.

"Kagome, I have something to ask you."

"What is it inu-yasha?"

" I want you to come with me tomorrow."

" Where?"

" I want you to come down to hell and meet everyone."

Kagome looks down alittle scared and whispers softly in responence. " Wont I be endanger, and wont they hate me for being down there with you?"

Inu-yasha uses his right hand that is still on her cheek to lift her face up, bring her eyes to meet his once again. " I wont let anything happen to you. I promise. They aren't stupid enough to not know who I am and what I can do to them. If they even so much as think of looking at you the wrong way, I'll kill them. My friends will like you and you will have a good time kagome." Kagome looks at him pleading. " You sure its save? What about your father? Wont he try something? What will he think of you and me being together?"

Kagome see's his face change into a serious expression and then he looks away. " Yes its save as long as your with me. And for my father. Fuck him. I don't care what he thinks, I'll kill him if he tries anything at all to you kagome. I don't care what he thinks of you and me being together." Inu-yasha looks at kagome and sighs in relief at the beautiful smile, and is caught off guard when she throws her arms around his neck hugging him, rubbing her face in his chest, and he in returns the hug wrapping his strong arms around her too hugging back. Kagome looks up and smiles softly. She speaks in an excited voice. " I would love to come inu-yasha." Inu-yasha and kagome look at each for what seems like eternity and slowly they move their faces together closer, shutting their eyes, and lips finally meeting. The kiss was slow, sweet, and gently. The kiss then grew more with passion, their embrace tighting. Both hands smoothing eachothers backs. Kagome's hands moves up through inu-yasha's hair, to his ears, and starts rubbing them in a gentle touch. Inu-yasha growls, and then purrs, making the kiss deeper.

Inu-yasha and kagome finally pull away for much needed air. Inu-yasha finally catches his breath, leaning his forehead against kagome's, staring into her eyes. He speaks in an almost whisper, nuzzling his head against her cheek, kissing her lips lightly and looks at her again. " I better go before I do something I would lose control over." Kagome sighs, closes her eyes, leaning her head against his chest. " I wish you could stay inu-yasha." " I know me too but, I should leave before I do something." Kagome looks at inu-yasha, and asks innocently. " Like what?" " Like me fucking you in the tub." Kagome blushes, and inu-yasha laughs. Kagome smacks his arm playfully and he smirks pulling her in for another deep kiss. He finally breaks it of and stands up backing away from kagome. Kagome stares at inu-yasha longingly and inu-yasha groans, wishing for anything at that moment to stayed but he can't. Pretty soon the guards will sense him and he can't stay. He smirks, bows, stands, and says. " Goodnight my dark angel." He disappears in a flash. Kagome sighs standing up, getting out of the tub, drying off, draining the water and getting into her nightgown. Kagome shuts the lights off and slips under the covers. She looks at the moon from the heaven above, and says in a whisper. " Goodnight my dark prince." Kagome turns over and goes to sleep, dreaming of him.

Back to inu-yasha...

Inu-yasha makes it back, back into his room standing the middle of his room. He sighs, and looks down his heated erection that is standing tall and ready. He is too tired, too aroused, and wants nothing more to slip under the covers. Inu-yasha yawns, stretches, and sends a message to miroku and sango that what he has planned tomorrow and be ready. They agree, and shuts off the mental message. Inu-yasha with the wave of his hand turns the lights off, not bothering to change, and all but collaspes onto his bed, sound asleep, dreaming about the angel from above.

Okay guys that's it for now. I hope you enjoy it. Please review. Bye guys, catt. Just one thing, if you see catt here at the bottom, devilsaint, or saint, that's my other screen names, sorry if you were wondering. 


	7. The beginning

CHAPTER: The begining:

Heaven:

The next day, everyone on both sides are getting ready. Kagome getting ready to see inu-yasha, trying to figure out what to wear to make a good impression. Finally picking out a summer dress, she was ready, and has her father's permission to go even though he doesn't know where she is going. Kagome decides to take a shower before getting dress, and etc. Kagome grabs a few things and rushes into the bathroom.

Hell:

Inu-yasha is going crazy. He already has informed everyone about a special guest coming. The only ones who know who is coming is miroku and sango. They are the ones who can rally trust and hopefully help him out making everything go well for kagome.

Inu-yasha looks through his closet and finally finds something he likes even though most of his clothing is black. He pulls out a red shirt with black printing on it that says hell in flames. He then finds pants to go nicely with it. Black jeans, and black boots. With a good decision made he takes a quick shower and drys his hair putting it in a low ponytail and gets dress. He goes out of his room and heads down to the dinning hall to see only miroku, sango, kohaku, and shippo eating breakfast. They all do their greeting of goodmornings, even though inu-yasha just says feh, and sits down and starts eating his favorite food.

Ramen.

Finishing up quickly, he tells everone he is leaving to go and pick up there guest, and when the guest arrives, he tells them to not make morons out of themselves, meaning he threaten them which worked. For his dad I'm sure he already knows who's coming. Inu-yasha disappears and reappears in kagome's room seeing her back to him finishing getting ready.Inu-yasha once see's her can't help but think she is beautiful. Inu-yasha smirks and walks up to her wrapping his arms around her.

Kagome jumps in surprise, and turns her head to slightly to look at him and glares. Inu-yasha smirks more and gives her alittle lick on the nose, making forget her glare and blush. Inu-yasha smiles and hugs her and she in return hugs him back after turning around. Kagome hears inu-yasha say something so she looks up.

" Are you ready to go kagome?" Kagome smiles and nods her head. " But first let me grab something." " Okay." Kagome moves out of his embrace and goes and grabs her purse, stuffing a package inside when inu-yasha wasn't looking. Kagome turns around, and looks at inu-yasha and finally able to see what he is wearing. Kagome is telling you that no matter what inu-yasha wears he looks hot. " I'm ready to go inu-yasha." Inu-yasha walks up to kagome and wraps his arms around her. He leans down and gives kagome a deep kiss. Kagome kisses back, wrapping her arms around his neck. While they kiss they disappear and reappear in inu-yasha's home. They break apart, and kagome realizes she isn't in her home anymore. Kagome looks around and can't help but be in awe at how beautiful inu-yasha's home. Inu-yasha clears his throat, getting kagome's attention. " Do you like my home?" Kagome smiles softly at the blush and kisses his cheek lightly. " Yes. I think your home is beautiful inu-yasha." Inu-yasha still blushing grabs kagome's hand and starts leaning her to the living room where his friends are at. Kagome giggles and inu-yasha frowns abit.

They finally reach their destination. When they both walked in everyone looks up. Inu-yasha glares at them, and then smiles at the shy kagome hiding behind his back, so no can see her. Inu-yasha gives her hand a squeeze for reasurance, and pulls her out from behind him to stand infront of him with kagome's head down and both her hands etwined together. She breathes in and finally looks up. They all gasp, except kagome and inu-yasha. They couldn't help but stare because maybe its the first time they seen an angel alive long enough in hell especially one as pure as her. Kagome clears her throat, and shyly says hi. They all smile and get up to start introduing themselves.

" Hi I'm sango, its nice to meet you. This is kohaku my brother. Points to him and he waves and smiles abit. This is shippo and kiara. She points to them. Shippo waves alittle and kiara mews. And this pervert lech is miroku."

" My name is kagome. It is nice to meet you all." She smiles happily.

" Sango dear I'm hurt." He puts on a hurt look. " I would never do anything perverted to kagome." Inu-yasha growls and gives a threatening glare.

"You do touch her lech, you'll be missing something in the morning." Miroku winces and holds his groin. Kagome feels a tug on her leg and looks down to see shippo looking at her. Kagome can't help but squeal and pick him up and start petting his tail. Shippo smiles and starts rubbing his face in her chest. He then hears a low warning growl and stops nuzzling and jumps out of kagome arms and smiles sheepisly at inu-yasha. Inu-yasha stopped his growling and puts an arm around kagome while she gives him a curious look, He smiles innocently and leans her to the couch. They sit down and so does everyone else. They start asking her different questions and kagome answers them all truthfully. Time went on during the day and it turns out that everyone is having a good time and not once have they every thought an angels and demons can get along with eachother. The others have come to liking kagome and she in return can't help but like them as well. Not once have kagome got to see inu-yasha's father nor did anyone menition him. Kagome and sango right away became friends feeling a sisterly bond and kagome and miroku in a brotherly, sister bond of friendship. Shippo, kohaku, kiara, and kagome all had a good time playing games. Even inu-yasha played silly games while miroku and sango laugh.

It is now evening. After dinner, kagome, inu-yasha, and the others said their goodbyes, and kagome and inu-yasha disappeared. They both reappeared by a tree on earth instead of going to heaven. Once they got there inu-yasha hugged kagome tightly and crashed his lips to her. Kagome kissed and hugged back just as passionately as inu-yasha. When they did break apart they were breathig hard. Inu-yasha looks deeply into kagome's eyes carenessing her cheek softly, and she in return leans in, her eyes softly looking at inu-yasha.

" I've been waiting all day to get you alone."

" Why inu-yasha?"

" Because I needed to kiss you and give you something." He says this while running his hands up and down her back making her gasp and then ask him what he wanted to give her. Inu-yasha pulls out a jewel. It is a neckless that is purple, pink, bright shining in the moon. Kagome gasps and has little tears in her eyes. Inu-yasha gives her a questioning look to see if its ok to put it on her. She nods and asks him why. He puts it on her and watches her look at the beautiful jewel. " Because I want to. It belonged to my mother and she gave it to me to give to someone I care about." Inuyasha sat them down.

" Inu-yasha I can't except something like this. It belongs to you. Your mother gave this to you." " And now it is yours. Don't you want it kagome?" Inu-yasha looks down at his lap, his ears drooping in sadness. Kagome smiles softly and lifts up his chin, getting him to look at her. " Of course I want it inu-yasha. Its just I never expected something like this. I just thought you would want to keep it since it belonged to your mother." Inu-yasha smiles alittle and says oh. " Inu-yasha what was your mother like?" Inu-yasha looks away while speaking in an angry tone. " She died along time ago." Kagome finches at his harsh tone and then says in a hurtful tone. " I'm sorry inu-yasha that I brought it up." She says while looking down, letting a tear slide down her face.

Inu-yasha looks at kagome and shit she is crying. Damnit why can't he ever be nice and not hurt her especially today. Inu-yasha lifts up her chin, looking in her tear filled eyes. Inu-yasha's eyes soften and whips away the tear with his thumb. " I'm sorry kagome. I didn't mean to yell at you. Its just I don't like talking about my mother." Kagome smiles alittle and says. " Its alright inu-yasha I understand. Oh! I almost forgot." Kagome grabs her purse and pulls out the wrappeckagckage, and hands it over to inu-yasha. Inu-yasha gives her a curious look and opens the package. Inu-yasha smiles and pulls out a neckless. Kagome answers him before he asks. " They are prarier beans. It bonds you to me with them. You don't have to if you don't want to." She says quickly, blushing, and at inu-yasha. Inu-yasha looks at kagome right in the eye and puts the neckless on and then pulls kagome into another embrace and a deep kiss. Both know the meaning of both neckleaces. They except eachother in two different worlds. Inu-yasha pulls back, and looks at kagome. He then asks her one thing that he been wanting to do since he met her. " Kagome. Will you be my mate?" Inu-yasha is nervious and waits her answer, which didn't take long. Kagome hugs him to her tightly. " Yes, yes inu-yasha I would love to be your mate." Inu-yasha smiles, a real smile and kisses her hard. Inu-yasha breaks it off and says. " The cremony will be in two days. Are you sure? You don't feel that we are moving too fast?" Kagome shakes her head and smiles some mor" No" No, no. Not at all. Inu-yasha I feel that we've known eachother forever. But you have to come and meet my father tomorrow." " I feel the same way kagome. When do you want me to meet him?" " Tomorrow afternoon." " Alright." They kiss again and inu-yasha starts nibbling at her bottom lip asking for entrance which she grants and he slips his tongue in and the tongue battle begins. They feel so hot for eachother, with want and need, they can't help but touch eachother more and kiss more. The purring, the gasping, the groaning, is too much for either of them. They finally pull back, still hot for eachother and wanting nothing more then to mate at that moment especially inu-yasha. He is dark, his demon within him wants nothing more then to fuck her until she can't scream anymore. But, they both know they have to wait until the ceremony is over and then get to the mating part which will have long hard hours into the morning light. So they say farewell, kissing one last time, and disappear heading home to eachothers to tell the news and to be ready for what lies ahead.

Its ashame that what lies ahead maybe there down fall, because they will never be except as mates together. Evil lies ahead that will to anything to hurt both of them and rule all three kingdoms. Heaven, Earth, and Hell.

Okay guys that's it for now. Tell me what you think. Review everyone. Promise there will be lemon in later chapters. Keep reading. Bye everyone, catt. 


	8. The beginning Part 2

CHAPTER: The Begining part 2:

HEAVEN:

Kagome is dress and ready for inu-yasha's arrival. Right now she has to go and have a talk with her father. Kagome doesn't really need any problems today. Especially with her father not approving. It didn't matter though. She is going to be inu-yasha's mate and that is final. Kagome for today is wearing a green tank top, black jeans, black boots, with the tips painted green. Kagome fixed her hair and making sure everything is in place. Kagome looks down at her neckless that is around her neck, and can't help but smile. Kagome sighs and walks out her door, shuting it behind her. Kagome walks down the hall to the living area to see her father looking over a list whiched she guessed is a soul list. Kagome walks in and clears her throat to get his attention. Her father looks up and puts down the paper, and pointing with his hand for her to sit down. Kagome does and starts to speak.

" I see you have been working hard lately." He sighs, and says. "Yes its alot of work but who else is going to get it done? Now tell me what you want to talk to me about?"

" Well I ready told you the guy I want you to meet is coming." Her father raises an eyebrow. " Yes I do remember you telling me about inu-yasha. Yes I will meet him kagome, but I want to know more about him before I feel he will be a good mate to you."

" I know that dad. I just want you to behave. And before he gets here please let the palace guards know that he is coming, so they wont attack him." "Ahhhhh. Kagome you take out all the fun." He pouts and she glares.

" Dad, don't you dare. I mean it." He chuckles alittle. " Fine, fine. I wont let anything happen. Now have you been training hard with kaede?" " Yes father, I have been and my miko powers have been progessing very good as of late. Kaede says that I'm becoming very strong." He smiles, feeling proud, and stands up, taking her hand with his. " Thats my girl. Now lets finish getting everything ready for our guest." kagome smiles and lets him lead the way.

Meanwhile down below...

Hell:

"SHIT! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO GET READY IF EVERY FUCKING MORON GETS IN MY WAY."

"Maybe you should cool off inu-yasha."

POW!

" OWWWWWW. THAT HURT YOU JERK, WHAT DID I DO?"

" SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Inu-yasha hollars, and throws shippo out of his room, shutting it and starts looking once again for the goddamn shirt he has been looking for and then hears a boom outside his door. Inu-yasha smirks hearing shippo's crash. He chuckles alittle and finally finds his shirt that isn't too dark. Inu-yasha checks himself out and sighs. He is happy with his choice and can't help but look at the gift kagome has given him. Inu-yasha in all his years never onced dreamed of being bonded to anyone, let alone soon be a mated to someone. Inu-yasha also realizes that someday he and kagome will have pups of their own. That isn't a bad thought, but he isn't ready for one. Iunyasha starts thinking about other things. Do I love her? Feh. I'm not even sure on that. Sure I think about her all the time. She has a mouth that can talk and keep up with me in arguements. She's beautiful, kind, strong. Damnit I must be in love with her if I feel this way. I wont tell her though, she doesn't need to hear it especially from a lowly half-breed.

Yes that's right a half-breed. You see inu-yasha is half demon and half angel, but he doesn't tell anyone because when those nights happen he is always alone away from his eniemes, away from everyone. Can I not tell kagome? I'm gonna have to. I will have to tell kagome more about my past. Inu-yasha leaves his thoughts behind him and walks out of his room toward his father's room.

Inu-yasha walks in and see's his father and other strange demons he has never onced met. They hear him enter and look up at him. Three of them smell of demon, one a corspe and the other is a half demon like him. The half demon and the corspe creeped him out the most. The guy has blood red eyes, greasing looking hair, and what else he noticed is that he has a very different aura around him that can make anyone feel alittle creeped out. ( Yeah right people alot creeped out). The corspe though looking in her eyes you can see coldness and nothing but blank eyes. The other three, one with red eyes, blue eyes, and black eyes that has no souls in them. Inu-yasha is snapped out of his thoughts when his father started talking to him.

" Inu-yasha come meet my guests." His father say's. Inu-yasha just looks at him like your out of your mind look. Inu-yasha shrugs and asks who are they. The guy with the blood red eyes smiles evilly at inu-yasha. " Call me naraku" His voice is smooth and very weird. " This is kouga demon of the wolf tribe. Kouga nods his head to inu-yasha. This kagura, and kanna. One glare stare and one blank souless stare. And this is my mate."

Naraku takes her hand kisses it.

"Kikyo."

Inu-yasha fehs and walks out. His father right behind him shutting the door behind them. " Inu-yasha that is no way to act infront of my guests." Inu-yasha turns around giving the, like I could care look on his face. " I don't give a fuck who they are. I came here to tell you that I want you to make sure you are there for me and kagome's ceremony tomorrow." Inu-yasha's father sighs and says. " Alright I will be there inu-yasha." "Good." Inu-yasha turns around ready to go when his father stops him. Inu-yasha turns around to see his holding out a shealth sword for him. He looks at him curiously and then at the sword. He takes it and pulls it out. He see's nothing but a rustly old sword. He looks back at his father and says. " What the fuck is this?" "Its your sword inu-yasha. Tessaiga. It may look old and rusty now but that sword can change into a fang and kill a hundred demons in one swipe. It can protect you and the ones you care about." Inu-yasha shealths his sword and ties it to his waist. He nods his thanks and leaves. Inu-yasha's father sighs and turns back around to go back to his guests.

While they were talking naraku has his own plans. Soon, soon everything will be mine. I'll kill everyone inu-yasha cares about. Be ready inu-yasha. Soon I will come. Inu-yasha will see his mate die before his very eyes, and watches all that fall before me. Naraku smiles and nods his head back to inu-yasha father's when he return to finish with the meeting.

Heaven:  
Inu-yasha finally arrives and is greeted with a hug and a deep kiss. Inu-yasha realizing who it is, kisses back and returns the hug. When kagome first saw inu-yasha arrive she couldn't help but kiss him, hug him. He just look so good, and she missed him so much. They finally break apart breathing hard. Kagome blushing and inu-yasha smirking. Kagome smiles steps out of his embrace, takes his hand and starts pulling him with her to the throne room. Inu-yasha follows, and still has that stupid smirk on his face.

It makes kagome wonder if he practice smirking or what? They finally are in the throne room. Guards on each side and kagome's father sitting ahead of the room. Inu-yasha growls when the guards start staring as if he was some sort of garbage. Kagome nudges him, he stops growling and goes foward to kagome's father. Inu-yasha bows, the king tells him to rise, which he does, and kagome's father speaks, while smiling, but has a serious voice to him.

" Welcome inu-yasha, it is finally good to meet you." Inu-yasha nods, frowns, and then says. " Yes it is very good to meet you too sir." " Tell me inu-yasha, do you want to marry my daughter?" Inu-yasha is taken aback with the sudden question, but answers it without hestition. " Yes I want to marry kagome. Kagome will be my mate, and me her. I will be faithful, providing to her and our future children." Kagome's father nods his head in approval, and asks. " If I let you to marry my daughter in your traditions I ask for two favors. One I want to be there, as well as my people. Two she has to visit often." He gives inu-yasha a serious look, and inu-yasha says with a nod. " Both are done." Kagome's father smiles, and nods his head. " Yes you may marry my daughter." Inu-yasha smiles in return, bows again, turns in time catching a laughing kagome in a hug swinging her around in happiness knowing they have the mans aproval.

The whole day inu-yasha learned so much from these people, especially kagome's father when he isn't having that guard up. They danced, ate and had talks, jokes, laughter, and much more. Now it is alittle late and kagome and inu-yasha are outside. Inu-yasha has to go to be ready for the ceremony tomorrow. Inu-yasha and kagome are in a deep kiss that could last forever, but they pull apart. Inu-yasha smirks, and groans abit at the smell of kagome's arousal. He kisses her again and starts going up her jaw to her ear. His hot breath making kagome tingle. He smirks and whispers. " Tomorrow my dark angel we will be mates. Be sure to keep up with me." Kagome leans back and gives him a puzzled look. " Keep up with what inu-yasha?" Inu-yasha smirks and says. " When I fuck you kagome." Kagome blushes and moves away when he is ready to give her another kiss.

Waving a finger she tsk'ed." Tsk, tsk, inu-yasha. I don't think you have been behaving. So you can't touch me tonight."

" What!"

"That's right inu-yasha I don't think you have been good." Kagome smiles. Power. Yes power. Inu-yasha smirks at her, and kagome doesn't like that look. Inu-yasha leans in and says in a very dark, sexy voice. " Fine kagome. But don't think I'll go easy on you tomorrow after the ceremony." Inu-yasha chuckles, kisses her nose and disappears before she can say anything. Heading home for a much needed shower and sleep. Kagome is left dumbstruck for minute before realizing what he ment by it. All you can hear in the background is. "SHIT!" And the sound of a slamming door, shower running and finally peace and quiet. Lets just say both kagome and inu-yasha needed a cold shower. 


	9. Ceremony and a start of a new life

HEAVEN MEETS HELL:

CHAPTER: CEREMONY AND A START OF A NEW LIFE:

Everything is ready. The ceremony, the culture on both sides will be displayed. Kagome has decide to have the traditions from inu-yasha's side instead of hers, even though her father is upset, kagome promise that some of there traditions will be in it. Both father's and there people stayed on one side of eachother. None of which not wanting to relate to eachother, but will respect and not fight today because of the lords childrens marriage. Kagome's father with the help of inu-yasha's father had the priest ready to perform the tradition on both sides. Kagome learned from what sango prep her of what to do in this tradition of ceremony. So for now all is well.

Kagome's bridal room...

Kagome and sango are finishing up with the finishing touches. Kagome is wearing a traditional kimono. It is two layers of white. Inner and outter of the kimono. Kagome's hair is up with pearls in her hair, and some trangling down from her hair to her neckline. The pink purple neckless ( Shiko no tama) of which she received from inu-yasha, is hanging around her neck. Sango is wearing a kimono as well but the colors are pink with a black design on the layerings. Kagome is sitting down infront a the mirror with sango doing the finishing touches. Sango can feel something is wrong so she asks kagome.

" Kagome what's wrong? You seem upset." Sango asks while she is still fixing kagomes hair just right. Kagome looks down from the mirror to her lap, with her hands folded together. She speaks. " Its nothing sango really." Sango finishes with kagomes hair and starts putting on light make-up once she got kagome to look up. Sango asks again. " Kagome I know something is wrong. So why don't you tell me what's bothering you." Kagome takes a deep breathe and finally says while blushing she asks. " Sango what happens during the ceremony?" " Oh! Well we went over that kagome. I told you what would happen during the ceremony so that you wont have to worry about messing up. Then after the ceremony we celebrate, and I'd figured you and inu-yasha will, ah, oh well you know." Blushes deeply and says. " What exactly would inu-yasha and me be doing." " Oh I'd figured you and inu-yasha would be having sex." Kagome gulps deeply, and sango realizes what kagome is worried about. " Don't worry kagome. There is nothing wrong having sex with the man you love." "Its not that sango. I'm just worried it will hurt and I wont please him." Kagome says looking sad. Sango finshes with the make-up gives her friend a comforting hug. " Don't worrgomegome it will only hurt alittle, and I promise that you will please inu-yasha." Kagome then smiles at sango, and looks in the mirror to see sango's work. She gasps at the girl in the mirror, no woman in the mirror. The layering of her hair with the pearls came out beautiful as well as the make-up. Not too much but, not too light either. It is perfect. Kagome stands up turns around, and hugs sango. " Thank you sango. I really love it." They both pull back from the hug, both smiling. "You look beautiful kagome. I think inu-yasha will have a hard time keeping his hands off you." Kagome blushes, and says. "Thanks sango, but I hope inu-yasha can behave." They both laugh and start leave for the ceremony.

To inu-yasha's room...

" FUCK! WILL THIS TIE ALREADY!" Inu-yasha is always wearing a kimono, but it is all red, with the beans around his neck, and sword tied to his waist. Inu-yasha is finally ties the damn haroi right. He sighs and looks at miroku who finished with what he was wearing. To him it looked like a dress, it purple and black. Miroku kept on telling inu-yasha it is not a dress. "Feh. Whatever miroku. Smirk Just don't complain when sango thinks it is a dress." Miroku sighs and says. " Inu-yasha your impossable. So tell me what do you plan to do to lady kagome once you two are alone." Hentai smirk, and a blushing inu-yasha. Inu-yasha glares and says. " None of your fucking business lecher. What me and kagome do is our business." The pervert smile widens. " Oh, so you are doing something to kagome? Tell me does she scream your name loud or does she just moan quietly? Hmmmmm?" Pow! And goes down miroku. "Fucking lech." Inu-yasha opens the door walking out with miroku not too far behind after getting up.

The Ceremony...

Inu-yasha is in the front, with miroku by his side. They await for the ceremony to begin. On each side is family members and friends. Shippo and kohaku on inu-yasha side watching what's going on. On the far end side you can see a demon and his human mate watching as well. (Guess who, and no its not naraku). The music starts into play, so light and soft. Light blossoms fall all around, and light flames on the touchers start a nice lighting to the room. Sango comes down first holding a cup. She is finally infront of the priest, kneels and presents the cup to him. He takes the cup, nodding his thanks to sango and for her to step to the side. Sango does with a nod of her own and walks to the side. All goes quiet, all you hear is sound of foot steps coming up the the front of the priest. Inu-yasha finally sees who it is and can't help but feel his breath being taken away. Inu-yasha can't help but stare at kagome. Her beauty, her innocents, you can see them in those beautiful blue eyes. Kagome finally brings her eyes up to inu-yasha gold ones and has a small gasp at the lust, love, devotion in those intense eyes. Kagome smiles softly and inu-yasha gives a small smile b The They both stand in front of each other, with the priest infront of them. The priest starts.

Priest:  
"Young couple of two different worlds, I bless ye. I bless ye future lives together, and ye future children, and there children." The priest then asks for both father's of these couple to offer a drop of there blood. They prick their fingers dropping blood into the cup at which the priest holds. He takes some of the wine, and mixes it into the blood. The priest tells kagome and inu-yasha to kneel before him. They do, the priest kisses the tip of the cup and dips one finger into the cup. He pulls out his finger, droping two drops on each forehead. He then speaks while he has done the drops over again repeating a blessing. " I bless ye, and the gods smile upon ye. I give you my blessing as a priest working for the gods. Love eachother, and love thy selves." He stops with the drops and has them both stand up, holding eachothers hands. He speaks again. " Ye inu-yasha prince of hell will always protect and love thy princess kagome? Angel oh heaven?" Inu-yasha nods his head never leaving his eyes from kagome's. " Do ye kagome princess of heaven will always love and clerish thy prince inu-yasha of hell?" Kagome nods her, smiling softly at inu-yasha, tears of happiness in her eyes. The priest smiles and says. " You have my blessing, the gods, family, and friends. Ye may kiss eachother." Inu-yasha smirks at kagome and pulls her into a passionate kiss. Appaluse, roars of joy goes out through the palace. Everyone clapping, cheering, and the couple break the kiss finally, and the priest announces. " May I present princess kagome, prince inu-yasha of hell." More cheers are heard, laughter from everyone. The father's smile, sango, miroku hug and kiss. Inu-yasha kisses kagome again, and swings her around in a hug. Kagome breaks the kiss laughing in joy...

The party...

There was laughter, dancing, everyone is having a good time. Shippo is having fun playing tricks on the guards, kohaku dancing with sango and miroku watching laughing when sango made kohaku look silly. Kagome's and inu-yasha father's are busy chating, and laughing. As for inu-yasha and kagome, they both are dancing, having fun. Kagome smiled and laugh when they both almost fell over. Someone all of a sudden tapped inu-yasha's shoulder making them stop dancing. They both look to see who has interrupted them. Inu-yasha growls when he see's who it is. He glares and says.

" What do you want sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru just gives him a blank stare and then looks at kagome. " So this is your mate. I thought it would have been one of the demons, not an angel." Inu-yasha growls and kagome stares at the man, no demon inu-yasha seems to hate. Kagome then finally asks. " Who are you?" Sesshomaru answers in a cold voice.

" I am sesshomaru. Inu-yasha's older brother."

" Half brother."

They then hear a giggle and see a woman walk to them. She has brown hair, and brown eyes. She's human. She smiles at kagome, who still has a confused look on her face. The woman speaks with a small laugh. " Hi. I'm rin. Don't worry about sessy he is just alittle grumpy." Rin wraps her arms around sesshomaru's waist. Hugging herself to him, sess just wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Inu-yasha stares at them and looks at sesshomaru ready to laugh.

"Sess?"

Sesshomaru glares.

" Watch it brat."

Inu-yasha laughs. " Ahhhh. Fluffy."

Inu-yasha laughs harder, and sesshomaru is ready to kill. Both kagome and rin hold on to there mates. Kagome looks at rin smiling sweetly at her and rin the same.

" I'm kagome. Inu-yasha's mate." "Rin, sess mate." They both giggle wave eachother off, and walk away pulling there mates away from eachother so there is no fighting.

Once kagome and inu-yasha were alone again, inu-yasha leans in and says in an almost purr. " Kagome. Lets go to bed." Kagome blushes and inu-yasha licks and nibbles kagome's ear. He whispers in a husky breath. " I promise not to bite...Much. I'll mark you." Kagome weakly asks. "What do you mean mark me?"

" Its also part of the mating. I mate for life and sense the other part is over all I have to do is mark you so no other male will touch you. They will know that you belong to me."

" Will it hurt inu-yasha?"

"It will hurt only for a moment, but you wont have to worry because I'll be mating you for you to notice." Kagome blushes again, and says in a whisper. " Okay inu-yasha, I want to be your mate for life. I want you to mark me, mate with me." Inu-yasha growls in a lustful growl, and kisses kagome hard, and kagome kisses back weakly. Inu-yasha breaks the kiss finally, and turns to get the attention of everyone. Once he does he says. " Thank you for coming. Me and my mate are retiring for the night. Please enjoy the rest of the feast." With that he picks up a squealing kagome bridal style, and runs to there chambers, hearing in the background of hollars, and whistles. Inu-yasha brings them to there room and opens and shuts the door.

Okay guys that's it for now. Next chapter LEMON, people between inu-yasha and kagome. Review everyone. 


	10. Wedding Bliss

HEAVEN MEETS HELL:

CHAPTER: WEDDING BLISS...

As the door shut to inu-yasha's and kagome's chambers. Inu-yasha sets kagome down on her feet, and locks the door. Inu-yasha slowly turns around, stares at kagome with lust filled eyes. Kagome backs away slowly at seeing the look. Inu-yasha see's this and smirks at kagome.

" What's wrong kagome? Your not nervious are you?"

Kagome shakes her head, no. Inu-yasha tsk'ed. "Kagome. purr I'm sorry if I make you nervious."

"You don't make me nervious inu-yasha."

Inu-yasha walks slowly towards kagome. Kagome backs away and turns her back to inu-yasha. She crosses her arms and says. "Inu-yasha you don't scare me."

Inu-yasha is right behind her now. She can feel his breath on her shoulder and he gentley wraps his arms around her. Inu-yasha whispers. " Don't be afraid kagome. I promise to be gentle."

Kagome sighs and leans her body against inu-yasha. Inu-yasha nuzzles her neck aside so he can start kissing her neck, which kagome complies. Inu-yasha has kagome distracked, he starts to take the pearls gentley out of her hair. Kagome moans, when inu-yasha starts to suck on her neck and then go straight for her jawline.

The last of the pearls fall to the ground around her ankles. Inu-yasha smooths his hands down to her sides to around the front of her ties. Kagome gasps in surprise and tries to cover herself with her arms when both layers of the kimono fell to her feet. Inu-yasha allows her to cover herself for now. He starts to kiss kagome down her back, gaining a moan from kagome. Inu-yasha groans at the smell of her arousal and the taste of her sweet skin. He rubs his hands on her sides, slowly bringing down his kissing down the path of her spine, and going back up with his tongue. Kagome moans , and whimpering. Such torture. She kneels half way on the bed, her arms holding her up, and her head hanging low.

Inu-yasha kneels behind her, and starts massaging her butt, and placing little bites here and there. Kagome screams in pleasure when she felt inu-yasha pushes a finger in her. He starts a small torture motions while licking, sucking her shoulder and taking the other hand to start massaging her breast. Kagome whimpers at the slow pace, and inu-yasha pushes at second finger in and uses his thumb to stroke that little nub of nerves.

"Don't stop inu...yas...ha." moan He adds a third finger and starts picking up the pace, while stroking harder on her breast. At that maddening pace she climaxes screaming inu-yasha's name.

He slowly pulls out his fingers, which are covered in her love juices. Kagome falls down on the bed panting. She gets her breathing in control and glance over her shoulder over at inu-yasha who is staring at her in the eye, while licking her juices clean. Kagome shudders at the hungry look he gives her, once he cleans his hand off he smirks at kagome. " You taste good kagome. Very sweet." Inu-yasha leans in and kisses her having her taste herself on him. She groans and they start kissing passionately. Kagome while kissing inu-yasha starts at the ties of his hakata. Kagome gets frustrate when she couldn't get it off. Inu-yasha chuckles when he senses kagome's problem. He stops her hands and stands up off the bed and starts taking off his clothing. Kaome just stares at the skin that is revealed once the clothing is off. While she stares inu-yasha, inu-yasha takes a good look at this beauty before him and kagome the same.

Full breasts, firm hips, long beautiful legs, and finally he looks at her secret place. Inu-yasha smirks and says. " Kagome I didn't know you shaved." Kagome blushes and looks away. Inu-yasha climbs on the bed, and over kagome keeping most of his weight off. He kisses kagome, who forgets about her embarassment, and enjoys the kiss. Kagome slides her hands on his skin to feel smooth skin and muscle. Inu-yasha groans into the kiss at the feel of her soft hands on his skin. Inu-yasha then feels kagome clasp his manhood, at which he gasps in surprise. Kagome starts stroking him while kissing him back. Inu-yasha moans kisses back, while enjoy the feeling she is making to his manhood.

Before he gets close to the edge, he stops her. Inu-yasha breaks the kiss, and and brings up the hand that has been pleasuring him. He kisses each finger tip, and says after every kiss. " I want to wait for that to happen when we become one." " Please inu-yasha. Make me yours." Inu-yasha nods his head and flips kagome over onto her stomach., and has her on her hands and knees. Inu-yasha leans his body over hers, fitting his chest into her back. Inu-yasha starts licking and sucking her shoulder, while his hand starts kneeding one while the other hand stroking her stomach, all the while kagome moans in pleasure. Inu-yasha moves his lips to her ear. " Kagome you need to relax before I enter you. It would hurt less when your not tensing." Kagome nods her head in understanding, and starts to relax under inu-yasha's misterations. "Good girl." He then stinks his fangs in her shoulder, and enters his lower half at her entrance.

Kagome makes a silient cry. A few tears slide down her cheeks. Inu-yasha continues rubbing her stomach, and start licking at the wound of his mark on her. Inu-yasha stays still and waits for her to adjust to his size. Kagome takes a deep breath, and moves her hips alittle. Inu-yasha groans, and asks. " Kagome are you ready?" Kagome nods her head, and inu-yasha starts at a slow pace of thrusts. Kagome is moaning, while inu-yasha is growling.

"Please inuyasha! Faster, harder." Inu-yasha takes hold of her hips, kneels and starts a faster pace. Every thrust was fast and hard. In, out, harder, faster, they couldn't get enough. All you here are grunts, moans, growls, and for faster, harder. Inu-yasha kept going pounding harder into her.

He was bucking his hips against her so hard that every time, kagome screamed in pleasure, with every thrust. Each stroke was like fire to there skin. Kagome screams one final time, and climaxes. Not after a few strokes later, inu-yasha climaxed roaring his pleasure, empting his seed at the kagome's womb.

Kagome falls foward panting. Inu-yasha gentely kisses his mark on her shoulder and pulls out with a grunt from both. Inu-yasha to his side, pulling kagome into his embrace. Both parties are sweaty, and breathing hard to catch their breath. When their breathing came to normal, inu-yasha starts kissing her back. Kagome looks over her shoulder at inu-yasha. With a question look she asks. " Again inu-yasha?" He looks at her and can still see lust there. "Yes again, dark angel." " Your sex crazy." She said playfully. " Lets see you complain angel." All through the night all you heard were screams of pleasure, and more growling.

Ok guys what do you think? huh? Review. Bye for now, catt. 


	11. Sex and a whole lot of bull

HEAVEN MEETS HELL:

CHAPTER:Sex, and a whole lot of bull.

Sweat poured off their bodies. Kagome couldn't remember how many times inu-yasha has taken her. Every moment felt so good. His touch, his kisses. God they were addicting. Inu-yasha in a way can say the same thing. He just couldn't stop touching her. Her smell, her taste, the sight of her creamy skin was all too much. Right now they are still going at itw pow position. Kagome was straddling his lap, moving at a fast pace. His hands, claws on her hips, digging into them. They panted and cried with each thrust. Inu-yasha kept moving with her, his lips licking and kissing her throat, neck, and breasts. Kagome cried, and moaned everytime he hit her sweet spot. There was no way anything could feel this good, only being with someone you love, and who shares the same feelings makes it worth doing this, worth living.

Inu-yasha couldn't take it anymore. His fangs grew, blood red eyes coming, titling his eyes. He brought his fangs down on his mark he left on her. Groaning at the taste of her blood, and the erotic way her inner walls tighten around his member. Kagome screamed at feeling his fangs in her skin. She moaned at the mixed pleasure and pain. It all felt so good. Inu-yasha laid her on her back, and lifted her legs up, putting each leg on his shoulder. This new position gave him the chance to thrust deeper into her warm, tight body.

She cried and he groaned. Her nails digging into the sheets. Inu-yasha took her hands, entwining them with his, and brought them above her head. He retracted his fangs licking the wound. Panting he moved at a faster pace, going harder and faster. " Inu ya.sha..." Kagome moaned out his name. Bring his head down to hers she kissed him hard. He kisses her back with hungry passion only for her. Only for kagome his dark angel, his mate.

They were close they both can feel it. " Inu-yasha...inu-yas...ahhhhhhhh... INU-YASHA..." She cried out climaxings, cumming so hard. Her inner muscles tighten around his shaft, making him cum. "KAGOME!" He cried out, his eyes rolling in the back of his head at the pleasure. Her inner walls pulled him in deeper, milking him dry of every last drop. He hels himself up so he wouldn't put any weight on kagome.

They panted trying to catch there breath. Kagome placed sweet kisses on his cheek, showing him how much she loved him, how content she is with just being with him. Inu-yasha gave her a sweet kiss, before gentley pulling out, and placing her legs off his shoulders, and onto the bed. He collaspe at her side, catching his breath. Kagome looked over to him, smiling, he had a goofy content smile. She giggled, and cuddled to him, laying on his chest. His strong arms holding her close. He used his hand to pull a cover up around them. He kissed her forehead.

" I love you inu-yasha."

He brought her face up to him. He gave her a sweet kiss. He pulls back just abit. " I love you too kagome, my dark angel, my mate."

Kagome had happy tears in eyes. He kissed them away. " Hey now please don't cry kagome, I hate it when you cry. Why the tears?" Kagome smiled at him through her tears. " I'm just so happy inu-yasha." He smiled and gave her a passonate, sweets. After a long kiss, they finally broke for air. They yawned, and inu-yasha turned out the lights. All you can hear was the breathing. Them sound asleep.

Far off from a distance a creatured smiled, the creature with blood red eyes. Naraku. " Soon, soon everything will be mine. Be ready inu-yasha, watch your mate very very close." All you heard in the night was dark dark laughter...

Ok I know it isn't much but its a start. Thank you all my readers and please review. Bye, bye. Catt. 


	12. Lust, anger, and a talk of war

Heaven meets hell: 

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, yawning abit. He blinked his eyes open, noticing his surroundings. He smirked, laying on his side. He smirk more eyeing his beautiful, very naked, mate. He lightly trace his claws down her side, to her hip. Making her shiver abit. He growled lowly. Heavy sleepier she is. We'll have to fix that.

He rolled her onto her back, her still snoring softly, soundly. He leaned his body over her's. He growled more, the sheet that went low around her hips. He eyed her breasts. Such tempting mounds they are. He made a promise to pay special attention to them. Indeed he will.

Leaning down he with his other hand trace the peak slowly, her body shuddering. He leaned toward the other one, needing to have another taste. His mate so sweet. He capture one with his lips, his fangs lightly tugging it, before sucking. Kagome moaned, his hand becoming abit rougher, pitching, rubbing, tugging on her breast, until it's a hard little nub. He growled more, when he felt kagome's hands running up his back, tracing the outline of his muscles, up the where she reach his ears. She cried when he bit down alittle hard, sucking deeply on her breast, and wound. Her arching her back.

"Inuyasha..." She said breathlessly.

Kagome before was having a nice dream, about she and her mate. Her dream of them kissing, then it leading to there clothes gone, and then the sweet feeling of his lips on her breast. The feel of his hot breath fanning out on her, making her want to whine. But these sensations felt too real, too good. She awoke with the same feeling. Want, desire. Her mate. She cried when he played with her breast, feeling as though her whole body is senative.

"Inuyasha please mate...I..uh..!" She panted out, inuyasha growling more, stopping with her breast to capture her lips in a deep kiss. He kissed her deepily, hungrily, grabbing her legs in his firm hands, tightly, spreading her wide, making her sequeal in surprise, but kissing him back just as deepily. His tongue push past her mouth, exporing every spot inside her mouth, making her groan, as she met her tongue with his, exporing his tongue, then mouth.

He hiss, nearly snarling, as he clench his claws into her, making her scream. Him about to enter her when...

Knock. Knock.

Inuyasha froze, growling darkily, as he pulled back from the kiss, making kagome whimper at the loss of her mate's lips. He panted, kissing her quickly, before covering her. She looked confused, but when hearing another knock, she held the sheet to her tightly. Inuyasha grabbed his pants, putting them on.

"This had better be good." He said angerily. Not even bothering to zip or button his pants. He stomped to the door slamming it open.

"WHAT!" He screamed, the poor servant falling back. Inuyasha walking steadily toward him.

"What do you want?"

"Uh...sir...your father wishes to speak with you..." He said in fright. Inuyasha hiss, slamming his fist through the wall, making a hole, and the servant scream.

"Is he outta is fucking mind! I just got married, mated, and he wants to bother me now. At this time of morning!"

The servant nodded slowly.

"Y...yes..." Inuyasha grabbed him by the shirt, bring his frighten face close to his, eyes deadily in a fit of rage. He through him to the ground, making the servant wince, surprise he did not break something.

"You tell my old man that I'm coming. But this better be good. For your sake." He snarled at him, walking to his room, slamming his door closed.

Kagome jumped, looking up at her mate surprise. She almost finish dressing.

"Inuyasha whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Not a goddamn thing." He mumbled, pulling out clothes for him. Angry for being arouse, angry for being interrupted, but mostly angry that his mate is standing there barely in nothing, looking tempting, and he can't do nothing about it. Not yet anyhow.

Kagome glared at him, but walked over, stopping him further.

"Inuyasha..."

He sighed.

"I have to speak with my father kagome. Go down and get some breakfast for yourself."

Kagome wrapped her arms around him, hugging him gentley. And just like that his anger lessened. Because of her. He touch her hand in his, smiling alittle.

"Promise you'll talk to me later." She pleaded.

He shut his eyes.

"Alright." He inhaled her scent, turning around, he kissed her deeply, catching her by suprise, making her gasp, feeling her legs go weak. He held her to him tightly, kissing her hungrily, her kissing him back just as hungrily, arms wrapping around his neck. He slide his hand down, cupping her sweet cheek.

She squealed, breaking the kiss. He smirked, giving her a squeeze. Them both panting

"We finish this later." He growled out, making her flush, but shiver. She smiled up at him.

"Can't wait." He gave her a light nip on the nose, before releasing her. Giving her butt a smack, she jumped and glared at him. He only grinned at her.

"Hentai dog." She hmphed walkingout the door.

He chuckled watching her leave. He therefore finish dressing, and left there room. Heading to his father's room.

Without so much as a knock inuyasha entered, making his father look up from his desk.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked annoyed. His father sighed, asking him to sit down, to which he did.

"You are going to have to cut your honeymoon short son."

"WHAT!"

"You have no choice son. Aparently word gets out your married to an angel. And right now word has it there maybe war."

"So what? they got a problem, I'll handle it."

"Inuyasha! you can't fight on your own!"

"Why the hell not? I don't see you giving a flying fuck if my mate ends up dead the next day."

"Inuyasha..." He growled.

Inuyasha stood. His eyes narrowed.

"Whether you help me or not. I could give a damn. But I warn you." He slammed the desk away, making it fly into the wall, nearly breaking from the force. His father stared at him claimly, while inuyasha glared at him.

"I warn you father. If I know you are in league with this so called war, against me or my mate. I promise you. By the end of the war, I'll stand over your corspe and smile." He spat, storming out of the room, the door was slammed hard with enough force it made the walls shook.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO what do you think! huh? good start from where I left off, or no? ANY WHO THERE YOU HAVE IT! REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!Don't forget to check out my homepage!


	13. Surprises, and heart break

Heaven meets hell: 

Inuyasha sighed. After having that nice little chit chat with his dad. Nothing seemed to be going right today. Practice for training with his sword, then councelling, and no kagome. Damnit, its like he can't find her, or is he just piss off that he is horny, and didn't get a chance to fuck the living hell outta kagome? Huh you tell me people?

Inuyasha grumbled more. He set out to finding kagome. If anyone, and I mean anyone gets in his way, there'll be hell to pay. Litterly.

Inuyasha!" Miroku called, making inuyasha stop in his trackes, giving miroku a murderious look.

"I don't have time for your shit today miroku..." He growled lowly, making miroku wince alittle, but he claimly looked at his friend.

"Inuyasha you seemed in the best of moods."

"Can it miroku. What the fuck do you want?"

"My, my...well its about sango..."

Inuyasha stopped, he eyed his friend, crossing his arms.

"What did you do?"

Miroku looked alittle shock." Why I did nothing."

"Oh yeah? then why does it look like you been through hell and back."

"Boy you have a way of frazing that..." He grumbled, and inuyasha looked annoyed. He counted to three.

"Miroku you have to the count of five to tell me what the fuck is your problem."

"Inuyasha that's alittle unfair..."

"One..."

"Inuyasha...I"

"Two..."

"Sango she's..."

"Three..."

"SHE'S PREGNANT!"

Silence...

Miroku breathed hard, taking another breath. Inuyasha could only stare at miroku in shock.

"Yeah...that's what I looked like when sango told me..."

"You...and sango...?"

"Yeah and what's wrong with that..."

"Nothing...nothing. I am just scared now."

"Huh?"

"Another perv coming into our lives..."

"HEY! Like your kid will be so wonderful. Probably have your cocky attitude."

Inuyasha smirked." Why thank you. But seriously. If you both know. What's the big deal. Unless...miroku you didn't take it too well did you?" He wince. "Well no not really..." "What the hell did you do? No wait don't tell me. Your wasting my time as it is. Just go back to sango, suck it up. Be a man and deal with this. You have a mate and a child on the way. So stop acting like a pussy AND FACE IT!" He roared at him, turning stomping off. Leaving a shock miroku behind.

Miroku scratch his head, and swallowed, and with much grace, and dinity he could master, he went in search for sango.

Inuyasha and kagome's chamber's:

Kagome smiled alittle at sango. So happy for her friend, and yet feeling so sorry for her as it is.

"Sango everything will be alright...miroku he's an idiot, but he loves you. You ought know by now that he loves you...and would never leave you. He's a perv yes...I can't say anything about why he just took off, because well I don't really know him, but this all I believe will work out..."

Sango smiled alittle, sighing."I hope your right. This is such a shock...and well. It's hard to believe that I am having a baby..."

Kagome squealed in happiness, hugging her friend.

"A baby! your gonna have a baby!" Sango laugh, hugging her friend back. Them both dancing around alittle chanting she's gonna have a baby. They both cough, flushing, and sat down.

"So uh...kagome when are you and inuyasha gonna..."

She flush."Sango! we just got married. I think we both need alittle time before we start having children." She looked away, bitting her lip. Sango stared at her.

"You want one...don't you?" Kagome nodded her head slowly.

"Kagome..." She reach out, but they were interrupted. Inuyasha came inside, and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Mmm did I interrupt anything?"

"No no...I was just leaving." Sango smiled at inuyasha, and hugged her friend. She whispered in her ear." Talk to him kagome..." She patted her back, and stood. Before leaving though.

"Congrats sango." Inuyasha nodded to her. Sango flush, but smiled."Thank you..." She winked at him, and walked out, closing the door behind her. Inuyasha stared after her before shrugging, and turned to his mate, who's sitting on the bed, back him. She is such a tempting little thing. Inuyasha purred, taking his shirt off, untying the sword, placing both items onto the chair, before walking over to his mate.

Kagome felt the bed sink alittle, but then shivered when her mate lightly nip her neck, sucking her skin alittle.

"Where has a tempting angel of mine been all day? Hmmm?" Kagome moaned alittle leaning her head back, giving inuyasha more access.

"Breakfast...hanging out with sango..." She trembled, and inuyasha chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bring her close to his body, placing more kisses on her throat. He trace his hands up her sides, up her rips to her breasts. The little sounds of whimpers, and moans is driving inuyasha nuts.He reach to unbutton her blouse but kagome's hands stop him.

She panted, taking a breath, inhaling deeply. "Inuyasha we need...to talk..." Inuyasha growled in frustation. "Now?" "Yes...its important..." He sighed, stopping, but held her.

"What is it?" Kagome swallowed, fear and hope mixing in her heart.

"Inuyasha...I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"If we could..."

"If we could?" He said all this while unbuttoning her top. Kagome's breathless pants coming in and out.

"If we could try having a baby." She clench her eyes shut, and felt inuyasha stiffen. And was suddenly surprise when he got off the bed. Kagome felt her heart breaking. She clench her top together, turning to her mate, eyes forming with tears as she saw him putting his shirt on.

"Inuyasha...why you..."

"I am not giving you a brat." He said firmly, and started tying his sword to his waist. Top in place. Kagome nearly sob."Why not?" She asked.

Inuyasha inhaled, his hand on the doorknob, clenching hard. His heart breaking, having to hurt kagome...but...

"Because I said so." With that he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Kagome fell on the bed, and started sobbing into her pillow.

Her heart broken...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TELL ME PLEASE SAY YOU GUYS LOVED THIS CHAPPIE!I HOPE SO! Hhehehe thank you all for reviewing! REVIEW EVERYONE! Please don't kill me for what has happened. Expect other stories with chappies tomorrow! BYE BYE! HEHEHEHE.LOVE YOU ALL BYE BYE!


	14. Fear

Heaven meets hell:

A lone figure sat on top of the tallest building in ny, on earth. Darkness hiding his figure, and his sadness.

Flash back:

"If we could try having a baby." 

End of flash back...

Those words what made him leave her so sudden, those words what brought fear to inuyasha's heart.

Flash back:

Tears formed in her eyes as she watch him put his shirt, and sword away.

End of flash back...

He didn't need to know that she was crying. He could only smell it, picture her tear stain face.

Flash back:

"I am not giving you a brat." He said firmly, and started tying his sword to his waist. Top in place. Kagome nearly sob."Why not?" She asked.

..."Because I said so."

End of flash back...

Those words, so cold and so cruel. How could he have said that to her...?

'Because your afraid.'

The voice in his head told him and he knew why. He fears for kagome's life, fear what will happen to her. The child will be hanyo. An out cast, nothing but a disease polluting the air with its first breath.

His other fear of kagome dying. His mother died giving birth to him. He wont risk kagome going through that. No...he can't lose her.

'But your losing her anyway.'

He inhaled. He is, by hurting her, not letting her know his fear, and not telling her that he wants children, but so scared for her life. He wanted nothing more then anything when he walked out of their bedroom was to turn back. Hold her. Tell her over and over that he's sorry.

'But its too late...'

Was it? was it really to late?

Inuyasha bowed his head.

"Kagome..."

I'm sorry...

Back in hell.

Kagome sobbed, hiccuping, wiping her tears.

"Why? why did he leave like that? why does he not want to have children with me? Does it sicken him...the very thought of me having his children?" She wondered out loud.

She can remember the edge in his voice when he said those cruel words. But...he sounded.

Scared.

Her eyes widen abit. She can recall when he went stiff next to her...its almost as if he was scared, and the way he said those words...but did he mean them? and what could he be afraid of?

Kagome inhaled, wiping her face again with warm water, when she got up to their bathroom. She took a cloth and dried her face. She looked in the mirror with a determined expression.

"I'm going to find out what is going on." She sadden abit.

She hoped that is why inuyasha doesn't want children.

She stepped out of the bathroom and headed to the door.

Now if only she can find him. She thought, closing the door as she step out. She turned, and was about to walk down the hall, when she was grabbed. She tried screaming, but a hand covered her mouth, and a knife to her throat. Fear seemed to consume her body, mind, heart, and soul.

'Inuyasha.' She selectly cried.

The creature or person whispered in her ear.

"Don't scream, don't even breath."

And her world went black.

OH MY GOD HEHEHEHEHEH I hope this chappie is great. Expect the next chapter pretty soon. Give u all a guess who has taken kagome.One more thing, I'm gonna wait to continue with everyday, and everyway for now. I want to forcus on this for now. Hheheheheh. LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU, AND PLEASE REVIEW! BYE BYE! 


	15. Betrayal

Heaven meets hell:

Inuyasha with a start sat up, looking around the scenary of the dark clear skys of ny city, its people, and its buildings. He felt his heart racing a mile a minute. Felt dread in his heart. What could this mean? What has happened?

He got up quickly, eyes wide, searching. What is this fear he has in his heart?

His eyes flash.

Kagome...

He whined, and nearly cried in pain as he fell on his knee's when he felt unremarkable pain. But not of his own. Kagome's scared, mate's scared, mates hurt. Mate...

His eyes almost bleed rubie red. He arch his neck up, his face shined in the moons bright light, and he howled.

"KAGOME!"

His howl, his cry for his mate was heard, many animals, dogs mostly barked, and howled back to the call, many on walkers stop to search for the source of the cry.

Inuyasha howled again, and stood before jumping off the patform building. White light exploded as he disappeared.

Peoples screams were heard, fearing what the out come of what this maybe. What will become of them?

Back in hell...

Inuyasha raced down the halls, down to his father's throne room. With a burst, he slammed the doors open, rudely coming inside. Inuyasha's father stood with an angry glare.

"Inuyasha why have you..."

"Kagome's gone!"

His father looked confused, and that made inuyasha the more angrier.

"Someone took her! someone is hurting my mate! Why hasn't anyone notice? why?" He screamed at him.

"I have to get her back!" Inuyasha was about to leave but stop short when he saw a bunch of guards entering the room. Inuyasha turned to his father, who looked offly claim.

"I don't think so son."

"What!" He yelled when he was brought down by the guards each holding there own. It took that many to hold inuyasha down.

"You lying son of a bitch! you betrayed me father! why! Where's miroku, sango? Where are the others!" He struggled, trying to free himself.

His father kneeled infront of him, lifting his son's chin to look at him.

"I warned you. I told you I did not approve of this girl. As for your friends, do not worry they are safe."

"So you would go out of your way of harming an innocent girl for what!" He harshly moved his face away from his father's touch. His eyes burning with hatred only for him, and more.

His father smiled, an evil smile. "For you son, only for you. And believe me this is only the begining." His chuckled was dark and evil.

Some place far off unknown...

Blue eyes barely opened, wincing. Kagome flinch looking up to red eyes, red eyes that will haunt her forever. Naraku smiled. Kagome's scared eyes, and naraku's gleaming eyes looked into kanna's mirror.

"It begins..."

Oooo I hope that you guys like that. Hheheheh ooo wait until the next chapter its one hell of a kick, I guess. Lol. Ok I got maybe one review, and that kinda upsetted me. Please review guys, it makes me happy to see you guys enjoying this. I love you all! thank you all! REVIEW! Bye bye! 


	16. Beginning or Ending?

Heaven meets hell:

Flash back:

Blue eyes barely opened, wincing. Kagome flinch looking up to red eyes, red eyes that will haunt her forever. Naraku smiled. Kagome's scared eyes, and naraku's gleaming eyes looked into kanna's mirror.

"It begins..."

Kagome's eyes seemed to widen at seeing her mates reflection. He looks angry, hurt, and alittle scared? but why? She thought. She glared up to naraku.

"What have you done?"

End of flash back:

Naraku smiled at kagome. She swallowed. She does not trust that smile. "Kagome, kagome." He shook his head as he stood. "Such a precious thing you are. So innocent, and too kind hearted." He sighed with fake care. Every step he took toward her, made her want to jump and run. Trying to do so she gasp in suprise looking down. Horror, and fear hit her at full force. She's chained/bounded to the floor. She could barely move her arms, let alone her legs to run.

"Can't have you running away my dear, now can I?" He lifted her chin up, and had to smile at seeing her fear. She glared at him, trying to push away from his touch. She made him want to slap her for her disrespect. Made him want to her screams for help. But no...he has a better way of making her suffer. He let go of her chin. 'There will be time for killing her later, once he's made inuyasha suffer.' He thought, glancing down at kagome, who seemed to be staring down at the ground.

'Inuyasha...sango...miroku...What has he done to you all. My friends...my mate. Please be safe. You can't leave me inuyasha...not when we're finally together.' A lone tear fell down her cheek. Kagome wanted nothing more then to start sobbing right then and there. But...She looked up to naraku when she felt his eyes on her. She glared at him. 'I wont give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I'll be strong. For you inuyasha...'

Naraku chuckled."A fool for one who is so brave." Kagome had to clench her teeth together. The bastard's mocking her and he knows it. Still glaring at him she finally asked." Where are the others? why was inuyasha the only one I saw? Why has inuyasha's father joined with the likes of you?"

Turning his head, he sat back on his throne and thought. A slow nasty smirk appeared on his face. He chuckled at kagome. "Inuyasha's father is nothing but a fool. He wanted nothing more then to see your death far before you ever got the chance of mating with his son. But things seemed to go out of hand, and he knew he could not change his sons mind. He needed someone else to take care of the dirty work."

Kagome's eyes widen." He hired you to kill me?" Naraku rolled his eyes." Bingo my dear. He knows of my reputation, and knows what power I hold. The fool is smart but not too smart. He knows now that you are inuyasha's mate that he cannot kill him, unless of course he wants to end up killing his own flesh and blood." " But...I don't understand." " My dear it is simple. Once mated, bonded to your soul mate, it can never be undone. If you die, he dies, vise versa. But you see..." He smiled, sneering at her making her flinch back. "I have no problems killing you both off, once I get what I want. I even made inuyasha's father believe I could kill you without harming his son." He rolled his eyes." The fool."

"You lied to him, and now he's betraying inuyasha!" She screamed at him. 'Inuyasha...oh god...He must be suffering so much...his own father? how could he?' She shut her eyes against the pain of knowing that her mates suffering. After finally getting her emotions under control she looked up to the being known as naraku.

"What has happened to the others?" She finally asked. He sighed, already getting bored, but...He smiled again. This is proving to be the most fun he had in hours. " Why my dear they are here. Safe and sound." Her eyes widen in the slightest bit. Oh no...

'If the others are here, then they must have never joined with the likes of naraku or inuyasha's father. But what has he done to them?' Swallowing back her fear she asked." What have you done to them?" She asked again. Her anger, and fear making her patience wear thin. Naraku glared at her." Do not mistaken I will not harm you. For I have no problem of sending inuyasha his mate piece by piece." Kagome shudder, and nodded slowly. He smiled." Good girl. Come." He raised, and she was floating, making her squeak, but the chains are still locked around her. With him walking in a different direction she had no choice but to follow. She hoped and prayed they are not harmed.

It felt like hours before they finally reach the deeper part of his tomb, the doors opening to let them pass through. Kagome looked around as they pass through parts of his tomb, trying to make a mental image of the way back just incase she makes a run for it. When the doors closed she was snap out of it, looking sharpily up, she had to keep in the scream that wanted to come out.

"What have you done to them?" She cried out, and naraku laugh. The bastard laugh. He's enjoying this thoughtly. "My dear they are nothing but asleep..." "Sleep my ass, what have you done to them?" Looking upon there forms, inside a case closed red bubble, each with there own. Wires sticking everywhere in there skin. Kagome whimpered at seeing them like this. She finally cried, letting the tears fall. She cried in surprise when naraku grabbed her chin, making her look up again.

"Kohaku..." She whispered. No...what? His eyes...she shivered. There blank, no life in them. He looked at her like she is no more then a stranger. She flinch as he walked forward, and bowed to naraku. 'Kohaku no! don't bow to him! He's the enemy! Why kohaku! What has he done to you?' She looked up to sango's sleeping form. 'Oh sango...' "Master naraku..." She wince at hearing the flat tone in his voice. Naraku nodded once." Go up and prepare for the oncoming battle." He smiled evilly, watching him go. After he left he looked back to kagome. " He'll make a great warrior for me. Don't you think?"

"What have you done to kohaku!" He walked up to the tombs, tracing the unmoving bodies of her friends. He seemed to ignore her, but he finally looked at her. "He is my slave now. He will do as what his master says. My puppet. He has no soul. No memories of his past. He only lives to serve me." He smiled when he saw another tear fall. 'Quite the beauty indeed when she suffers. Oh my poor dear this is only but the taste of what is to come.'

'Oh sango...' Kagome looked up to her friend with sad eyes. 'She doesn't even know what naraku has done to her brother.' She thought with more saddness. "Kagome." She snap her head up to him, and notice that he's walking again, and she's following. She grumbled. She's getting sick of following this sick bas-

"PAPA!" She screamed and trash once they entered another room. She stared sobbing seeing her father not respond to her. "PAPA!" Tears followed down heavily down her cheeks. 'What has he done to you papa...no he couldn't have.' But he did.

Naraku smiled, walking to her father. With a sigh, he wrapped an arm around her fathers shoulders. He didn't even twitch, only stared at nothing.

How is it that the all mighty god has fallen? Heavens cries were heard. Naraku still smiled." This is the beginnning my dear. I already have your fathers mind, his people under my rule. And soon..." He snarled, baring his fangs." Hell will be mine." Kagome couldn't take this anymore. Her mate taken, friends, her father, her people, now inuyasha's people will be taken without even the chance of being able to fight back.

Her whole body shook as she sobbed. Sorrow filled the earth. It is though they knew of her sadness. All is lost. What can be done to save everything. If naraku has heaven and hell under his control, then earth is doom.

'Inuyasha...' She sobbed. She wants her mate.She needs his strength to help her, save her. She flinch when she felt naraku touch her cheek. She trembled looking up to naraku's cold uncaring eyes." There is only one more thing that I need in order to make my rule complete. So no one will stop me." She trembled more as he glaze his claws down her cheek, making her wince as tiny bits of blood fell, her cheek cut. "You are the key my dear. You. Once you are gone, inuyasha will be too much in grief to be able to fight me." He smiled." It will make things to more better."

'Sesshomaru.' Kagome thought. He'll still be here if naraku tries to take over hell. Inuyasha maybe the heir to the throne, but by right sesshomaru would take it if his brother passes on. 'I wont let that happen. I wont let you suffer anymore inuyasha. I want you to be happy...' She shut her eyes tightly. 'Even if thats without me...' 

Naraku had to smile. Silly fool, thought he has forgot about the eldest son. What a fool. Let her hope then. 'Sesshomaru.' He thought with a smirk. Oh he'll be coming alright. The image of rin somewhere inside the castle flash in his eyes. She laid upon a bed sound asleep. She was quite the struggle that one, but they got her. Everythings falling into place. Naraku looked down at the tear strained face of kagome.

'Everything indeed.'

Wow that took me awhile to write. I hope you guys like. Next up is the oncoming battle that you all been waiting for. What will happen? Will the brothers of hell fall? will the others be freed? and what of kouga, kikyo, kagura, and kanna. What part do they play? Stay tune for next time on heaven meets hell. Review everyone! Bye bye! 


	17. Goodbye? Is this the end?

Darkness...

Heaven, Earth, and Hell, seemed to cloud over into darkness. Nothing seemed the same. It was as if the three worlds already knew the wars outcome. Would good conquer evil? Or would each world be misted in darkness forever? The world's greatest evil was alive, and many lives are at stake. What could demons, angels, and humans do? All of this made no sense. What would the possible outcome of this Great war bring? If Naraku succeeded in ruling the three worlds, they were doomed.

On Earth, the war between good and evil had begun. Inuyasha's father, along with his army prepared for the arrival of Naraku. They were traveling, on their way to meet Naraku. Naraku was going to win, and it seemed that there was nothing Inuyasha could do. Being chained, and gagged did not help. The Earth's sky darkened. Clouds of dark mist coated the lands. The Earth seemed to scream the impending danger, it knew of the outcome, and yet the people on Earth were oblivious.

Inuyasha winced. Indescribable feelings tumbled through his body and mind. Why didn't he see? How could he let this happen? 'Kagome...' He shuddered, the tight knot, the knot tied into his instincts, in his gut was telling him many things. Fear for his mate, fear for his people, fear for his friends. But what he felt the most was hate. Hate for Naraku, Hate for his...father... He glared heatedly at the old man, but he seemed not to notice his son's hateful glare. How could his father do this? To him? To his people? Inuyasha wanted to shout at him, scream. Ask him why? He wanted to hate him, he so badly wanted to hate him. He felt hate toward him, but in his soul, he knew he could never truly hate his father. What cut his heart the deepest was that his father would hurt him so much, by taking away what he loved the most. 'Kagome...' He thought shutting his eyes tightly. 'What is happening to you my mate?'

'It is for the best.' Inuyasha's father thought, glancing at his son, before gazing ahead. He and his men, three of whom were dragging his chained son, headed to meet Naraku deep inside the Forest of Drake of the northern city of the Us. All he ever wanted was what was best for his son. What any father would want. Once that worthless female was gone, his son would settle down with a female demon. 'And rightfully so.' He thought, touching his chin thoughtfully. 'I will not have that female soften my son's heart. He will be the great ruler hell so deserves.' He frowned though. His eyes seemed to cast a distant memory.' Areina...my sweet precious angel. Would you be happy now? For what I am about to do for our son?' He expression grew sad. 'You are probably disappointed in me. I am sorry koi...But it is for the best...' He glance at his motionless son, his eyes showing regret.' For the best...' Yet, he still felt as through it was wrong.

They finally arrived, entering through a break in the surrounding trees. It was just big enough to allow a few through at a time. It would serve well to withhold any unwanted guests. Yet it would make any escape difficult. "I see you all finally arrived." A mocking voice, full of acid, rang out. All heads snapped up, some showed their respect, some annoyance, many others showed their true hatred for Naraku. Inuyasha growled at him, his eyes searching franticly for Kagome. 'I smell her scent, she's here but where?' He searched the clearing as best he could. His eyes narrowed into slits when then fodused on the man, no, demon that stood before him. His hatred for Naraku, for everyone who stood against him and the people he loved rolled off in waves.

At the far side of the clearing stood Naraku and his minions. Naraku stood in the center, with Kikyo to his right, and Kagura to his left. Both Kouga, and Kohaku stood a pace behind the three, kneeling in submission, both ready to spring on anyone who decided to attack their master. Behind all of them, stood a large curtain. It is quite obvious that Naraku was holding a surprise for all to see. Kanna stood in front of it, chanting over and over again. She held a protective barrier around herself and the gift Naraku had in store for everyone. Kanna was also keeping a certain hanyou from smelling what was under the curtain. It stood tall, ready to be shown to the world.

"Where's Kagome you bastard!" Naraku smirked, as Inuyasha hissed in anger, wanting nothing more than to wipe the smirk right off his face. "You were never the patient one now were, you young prince?" Grinding his teeth in rage, Inuyasha screamed again. "Don't fucking talk to me like you know me! Where is Kagome!" Inuyasha was trying to keep from struggling, or making the wrong move. Kagome was around somewhere, and if he made the wrong move he could cause more harm then good, to his mate.

Naraku chuckled. "All in good time. Why show the main event when I could have you suffer longer." Inuyasha growled, his fangs bared. "Fuck you! Where is Kagome!" Clicking his tongue, Naraku shook his head. "Such language. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Inuyasha hissed in anger, his eyes flashing bright red. He knew he needed to calm down. His mate was in danger, and Naraku's taunting was sending very close to out of control. Inuyasha took deep calming breaths, and held his tongue.

Naraku sneered. " Good dog, maybe now you will obey me." Inuyasha's father's eye twitched.

"What are you hiding Naraku?" The very frustrated dog general asked. "Ahhh I thought you never ask. But that will come later. Inuyasha, your mother is an angel, therefore you are half angel. Why didn't you go to your mothers side?" He paused, and chuckled when he got no reply. "I see. You're just a worthless half-breed. No one will accept you, so you stay with your father in order to be accepted. They fear you, not accept you." Inuyasha clenched his fists. This bastard was really pissing him off. Naraku waved his hand in dismissal, and walked toward the tall object that was covered by the curtain.

"I, for many centuries, stood by the side lines waiting for the right moment to make my move. You have everything, while I had to live with worthless humans. But I grew stronger, gaining so much while I plotted every ones demise. Heaven, Hell, and Earth. You all got to live, while I had to hide in the shadows." He growled in anger, but soon calmed himself. He stood in front of the velvet curtain, turning back to them. "But you see, I noticed when I could make my mark." He smirked quite evilly. " That was when the princess of heaven was born." Every ones eyes widened, and Inuyasha inhaled deeply trying to control the fear that tightened around his heart.

"I knew right away she would be able to help me with my destiny. But first I had to make a few exceptions. One was allying with your father. Yes, I suppose you now know the pact he has made with me." Naraku paused again. "But I also needed to take out a few unwanted loyalties, to you Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes widened. He knew what Naraku did to Kohaku. He could smell it all over the boy. He hated Naraku, more so, for what he did to the boy, but what had happened to his other friends? What of Kagome? Naraku smiled at the flicker of emotion passing through the hanyou's eyes. "Ahhh I see you realized this. Yes, indeed I have your friends, and your brother's precious mate under my care."

"You fucking bastard!" He thrashed trying to get free of the chains holding him. "My, my. But that's not all Inuyasha." He stopped, and looked up to Naraku slowly, staring at him. What he would do next? "You mate is the key Inuyasha." He took hold of the curtain, and with a pull it dropped. Gasps rang out. Inuyasha's heart beat faster and faster. The sight before him made him feel sick. There she lay, plastered like a rag doll, to a wooden cross. Her eyes were closed, her skin pale as the moon. Her hands, and feet were bound to the cross. Her beautiful raven locks smothered in blood. Her blood. She seemed dead, or very deeply asleep. She wore a white cloth that barely covered her. Yet for all the blood in her hair, the cloth was nearly clean. Kagome's wounds to the head, screamed that she had fought back.

Blood, there was too much blood. Inuyasha stared up at his mate. 'Kagome, kagome! What has he done to you! Mate...' Inuyasha bowed his head, his bangs covering his eyes. He clenched his teeth as a lone tear fell from the corner of his eye. 'Kagome...no...not you. You don't deserve this! Why? Why! You never did anything wrong!' His body shook as the desperation of this reality struck him. His mate was dead. 'Nooooooooooooo! She can't be dead! I would have felt it! I would have died with you mate!' His head snapped up, causing his father to wince. No, he did not want it to be this way. He grew sad when his son's aura grew darker with sadness.

"Naraku! Damn it this wasn't part of the deal! I only wanted the girl not to be bonded to my son anymore!" Naraku rolled his eyes. "You fool. Do you honestly expect that to happen without causing your son death?" His eyes widened. "You...you tricked me..." Naraku chuckled." Do you really think I would help a foolish king? Your pride will cost you the life of your son, and the lives of your people." Charging toward Naraku, the king roared. "Not if I kill you first!" The king gasped in pain suddenly, falling to the ground. He weakly looked up to Naraku. "Fool, you think I would not have a spell put on you, knowing that once you learned the truth, that you would?" He glared off to the other guards. "If you attack, my men will kill you." Everyone stood motionless, unsure what to do.

Naraku chuckled and reach into his robes pulling out a dagger. He held it up high, letting the fleeting light from the darkening sky glint off of its blade. "This blade...This blade shall bring forth what I so desire." He floated up, in front of Kagome. "Don't you touch her!" Inuyasha screamed as he struggled, desperate to keep his mate from harm. 'No. I wont fail you again Kagome. I wont let him hurt you!' Naraku touched the girls cheek, tracing it softly. She did not respond. He traced the blade across her abdomen. "The jewel you have gave her Inuyasha." He took it out of his robes. "This will give me the power I want...but it is not enough..." Inuyasha panted, swallowing hard.

"This girl holds within her the black pearl. The black pearl holds another key. There are two jewels. One of light, one of darkness. Your mother held the light one Inuyasha until she passed it down to you. Your mate..." He traced her stomach again, making Inuyasha growl. "She holds the one of darkness. God, he passed these jewels down to the two angels, that would save man kind."

"Inuyasha..." Every ones heads snapped toward the voice. Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She swallowed in fear, finding her eyes meeting Naraku's blood red ones. "Kagome!" She flashed her eyes toward her mate's call. " Inuyasha!" She screamed in pain when Naraku slapped her. "You bastard! Don't touch her!" Inuyasha struggled, feeling like he was losing his strength. Why could he not break out of these chains? Two tears fell down Kagome's cheeks. She gave her mate a sad weak smile.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha..." He shook his head in denial. "No, no Kagome don't cry...I'll save you...I swear!" He looked at her desperately. Her love, only for him, shining in her eyes.

"SILENCE! THIS DAY SHALL BRING FORTH WHAT I DESIRE!" In the same moment, the blade was brought down, and Inuyasha was released from his bonds, but it was too late.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGOOOOOMMMMEE!" Then there was a blinding light.

Bump...bump...bump...

Bump...bump...

Bump...

End.

Hey everyone! This is it! I hope you enjoyed heaven meets hell. I'm sorry it took me awhile to update. Expect a sequel! R/R PEOPLE! Thank you all, you been great! And I wanted to thank my beta reader. Thank you girly! Bye bye everyone! 


End file.
